pokemon_fangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon PC
Introduction Pokémon PC is a Pokémon clone curretly under development for Windows (and later, ported to Linux). It's written using Borland Delphi with the proprietary LightX multimedia API. It's under development by zipplet, with Tomatzu supplying the music tracks. The project was conceived many years ago, and only since recently has it actually been in development. Pokémon PC aims at being faithful to the original Gameboy Advance games, while adding some features from the newer games such as true night/day transitions and some fresh features, such as dynamic weather and online play. A dedicated website for the project currently does not exist, but status updates will be available at the authors website: http://www.zipplet.co.uk/ Planned features * Eventually, multiple regions to explore including previous regions from the official games. Initially, one brand new region * True night and day transitions with smooth sunrise/sunset and moon phases * Other RTC features such as berries and timed events * Dynamic weather system, any part of the map may experience weather effects. Some areas experience some types of weather more than others, such as mountains. * Scripted map engine allowing many possible types of events * Huge, true space world map. ** The world map shown using the Town Map item accurately reflects the true world, it's not a drawing ** One-to-one mapping of space. You can accurately guess how large an island/area is from seeing it on the world map, unlike in the original games which do not use one-to-one mapping. ** The enginee supports a very large maximum map size, larger than would ever be needed. The world of Pokémon Ruby would take up less than 5% of the supported map size. This allows limitless design possibilities, and for all regions to appear on the same world map. ** Smooth map transition and navigiation, because the main map is loaded on the fly in the background as needed. ** All map data is compressed for speed. * Faithful battle engine supporting 2vs2 battles ** Initially, battle animations and sounds will be absent. ** Battle animations and sounds will likely differ from the original games. * Breeding system * Pokémon natures * Some system to replace the berry blending used in the GBA games * Gyms, elite four, rocket five (something new), champion etc battles * One ending when you finish the first region, another when you finish the others * Online battling and trading ** No IP peer-peer connections or firewall problems ** Linux based server written using Freepascal ** ZSIC system means the server status will be available at all times from the website, and offgame trading may be possible (items and pokemon) * Chat/IM system for players * Savegame upload (keep your savegame safe incase of computer failure) Possible features * MMORPG functionality using the completed engine * Voice chat * Pokémon import from GBA games (requires a GBA flash cart adaptor capable of dumping flash RAM contents) * USB key battle/trade system for those without access to the internet ** Involves savegame being transferred to a USB disk or floppy ** PPC loads both savegames and allows trades and battles to take place using only one computer Requested features Please submit any features you would like to see. Feel free to edit this page. Status PPC is in development, with the majority of the effort going into the world editor right now. The music is complete. Status updates will be posted here and on the website as they are available. Milestones / deadlines * November 2007: Basic map editing functions complete, map engine work started, game core drawn up. * December 2007: Player can navigate maps to some extent. First video to youtube. * Q1, 2008: Script compiler, interpreter - script functions for world map. Full engine state keeping. Battle engine work. Full night/day transitions and weather effects anywhere on the map with the dynamic weather system. Second video to youtube. * Q2, 2008: Well under way - battle system working properly with many attacks, gyms and suchlike too. 33-50% of the first region data complete. Battle animations may be missing. An early test version may be released. * Q3, 2008: 75%-80% of first region data complete. Main storyline complete. Early beta version to testers invited. ZSIC service working; allowing trading and chat atleast. * Q4, 2008: First region complete including first ending. Public version released of the first part of the game. ZSIC service fully operational. Staff * zipplet: Programmer, designer, map data, debugger, team leader * Tomatzu: Music, testing. Please contact zipplet if you would like to help out, we definately need testers at least. Category:Programmed Games